


Death Wins Over Love

by FemSanzo291



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: You see there are very cruel things in this world, and one of them is that the only way that you know that a person is your soulmate is the words on your wrist, but those are their last words to you.





	

Aaron Hotchner stared at the grave of his soulmate. He’d lost him without really knowing what his soulmate was like. 

 

You see there are very cruel things in this world, and one of them is that the only way that you know that a person is your soulmate is the words on your wrist, but those are their last words to you.

 

Aaron Hotchner thought that he knew who his soulmate was when he was twenty. He was wrong when Haley died her last words to him were not the ones that he had grown up seeing on his arm. Those words were never on his arm, but his words to her were on her arm.

 

No, his words were spoken by a young genius that had joined the BAU when he was only twenty-one. Spencer Reid was his soulmate, and he died before they ever tried to fall in love. Though when he saw the word’s on Spencer’s cooling arm he knew that Spencer had always known that he would be his soulmate and that they would be torn apart this way. Those words were, ‘Spencer Reid don’t die on me. I need you to help me with Jack. You’ve been so good with him.’

 

Aaron’s own marks were quite a bit less revealing they were, ‘You’ll do good with Jack. I know it, Aaron.’

 

“Aaron come on Jack need his father,” David said trying to pull him away from his grave.

 

“Did you ever figure out why I was trying to get closer to Spencer?” Aaron asked his voice thick with unshed tears.

 

“I thought that you might have been his soulmate. Was I right?” Rossi said as she stood beside Aaron.

 

“We were each other’s soulmates. I knew that Haley wasn’t mine when she died. I loved her, but she wasn’t the one meant for me. I was for her, though. Spencer and I were perfect matches, though,” Aaron was crying now. Tears running down his face as he looked at the simple grave.

 

Rossi left and stood off to the side. He would no longer try to pull Aaron away from the grave. It was in high likelihood that the next person that they would be bearing would be Aaron. Soulmates never lived long without their partners.

* * *

 

It was two years before Aaron Hotchner shot himself. He had had enough of living without his soulmate. Aaron was buried next to Spencer. Jack had turned eighteen two days before his father shot himself. He was staring at the two graves as his best friend Henry came up to him.

 

“Jack you knew this was coming,” Henry said as she wrapped an arm around Jack.

 

“I know my father was depressed after uncle Spencer died. He never smiled, no matter what I did to get him to.” Tears were flowing down Jack’s face.


End file.
